Felis Lombaxus: Lombax
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Okay, so Ratchet acting like a cat has gotten to me, so, here's some one shots of cat behaviors that Ratchet does. Finished.
1. Chapter 1 Lombax

Okay, so I've read too many fanfics that depict cat like actions that Ratchet preforms, so, I decided to make a little collection of one shots of Ratchet acting like a domestic house cat than the trigger happy, technology tinker Lombax that he is. Please Review!

Felis Lombaxus: A bipedal, humaniod species that originated on the planet of Fastoon in the Polaris Galixy. Other known as a Lombax.

 **Diclaimer: Please don't sue me Insomniac Games, because I don't own Ratchet and Clank. I just write fanfictions like the crazy fan that I am.  
**

* * *

Sleeping

Clank would often catch Ratchet curled up on the couch when the Lombax had either gotten up far to early or had just recently taken a warm bath. When Ratchet would be curled up like this, he'd sheath and unsheath his claws from his hands and his ears would twitch to whatever he heard in his dreams. On some occasions, his whiskers and his tail would twitch and his breathing would become faster with either fear or excitement. Most rarely, Ratchet's feet would twitch and he'd sometimes mumble something about chasing mice and bird sized Qwarks.

His snoring would still be loud even if his hand was blocking his mouth.

* * *

Scratching Walls

Whenever Ratchet got into a mood where he'd bolt up and down the hallway, he'd sometimes stop at a corner of the wall and jump up and slide back down with his claws unsheathed. Clank would find himself having a jump scare when Ratchet did this while he was completely zoned into a book. At first it was funny, but as time went on, Ratchet eventually grew out of that habit.

* * *

Ham, Beef, Chicken, ext.

"Please!" Ratchet would beg when Clank was preparing something that delt with meat. "No!" Clank would say with a small chuckle when Ratchet would mewl in disappointment. After only a minute, Ratchet would softly meow, "Please?" Only to be turned down again by his robotic friend. When Ratchet had stayed silent for a full five minutes, Clank would give the Lombax a bite of the raw meat.

It's not like the Lombax could just paw it out of the fridge on his own. He is five feet tall after all.

* * *

Purring (AN: Listen to a cat purring while reading this one! Just go to YT for a sound clip. :-D )

Ratchet only purrs when he's comfortable, which is mostly when he's alone with Clank. When Qwark hasn't burst through the door or when it's just a lazy afternoon. Clank listens with all his attention when the Lombax starts purring. The rumbling would heighten in sound when the Lombax inhaled and the purring would go back to quiet when Ratchet exhaled.

Clank couldn't help but smile or fall asleep whenever Ratchet purred. The noise was so soothing compaired to every other noise he's heard.

* * *

Meowing

Sometimes Ratchet would meow just to get Clank's attention so they could go to wherever they needed to go or when Ratchet just wanted some food and he was just too lazy to get up and fix the food himself, but when Ratchet meowed by complete accident, either by stubbing his toe or having something catch his tail, almost makes Clank wish that no harm could fall upon the Lombax. But of course, the Lombax will just grit his teeth and deal with the pain that lasts for only a few minutes. And then the pain would start all over again when he bumps a wrench off the wall and it hits him in the head. Clank often wonders where the feline agility is due to the Lombax's clumsiness.

* * *

Lombax Nip

...Must we say more?

* * *

Well, I've run out of ideas. If you guys can come up with more, let me know in your reviews. Anyway, Fav, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, you guys have heard this before from other authors, and I'll see your guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 LASERS LASERS LASERS!

Amber. I have four words to say to you. You. Are. A. GENIOUS! I hope that your request turns out as good as you wanted it to. And holy crap a lot of people wanted a laser pointer or a light, so I hope this was good enough. *has a brain explosion* Oh, crap. I think we're going to have a repeat of Drowsy Lombax soon. coughcoughhinthintcoughcough

 **Disclaimer: *Looks around the room and checks every document in paper and data form* Yeah, I'm still pretty sure that I don't own Ratchet and Clank.  
**

* * *

Laser Pointer

"Hold still!" Ratchet would shout while Clank would point a laser pointer on a wall. Dispute the effort, the only outcome of Ratchet smacking or punching the wall would result in either the paint being chipped off by his claws or him growling in anger and trying to catch the tinny red dot that would move around all over the walls and even on the ceiling fan. There was one incident when Clank had placed the laser in the toilet while he was up in the vents above while Ratchet was going about his usual day routine. At first, Ratchet didn't notice until he took a double take and he could see that infamous little red light in the toilet bowl.

At first, the Lombax just stood there and scratched his head until he got the flea that was bothering him. Then, Ratchet just simply stared at the laser until Clank made the laser move ever so slightly to the left. The next second could only be described as priceless as a soaked Lombax spilled every curse word in every language that he knew while he was sitting in the toilet bowl with the laser no where in sight.

* * *

Tounge Baths

Every once in a great while, Clank would catch Ratchet licking himself clean and biting at any fleas or clumps of tangled fur when he wasn't too terribly dirty to take a shower. Usually after these, the Lombax would go back to the activity he was preforming earlier or he would curl up and fall into a small power nap. At first, Clank was slightly nervous when Ratchet was licking himself, but that's when Clank rembered about reading something on the Internet that said that Lombaxes would groom themselves with their tongues and teeth whenever their fur would get tangled or a pest was crawling around under their fur. After a few times, this became a normal thing for the galactic heroes.

* * *

Fleas

At one point, Ratchet would scratch and bite at one flea after the other and that's when Clank broke down and went down to a nearby pet store and got flea collars and flea poison. The collar didn't work very well and it only made Ratchet complain of the collar being too tight. The gel worked like a miracle and fleas would just fall off dead, but that didn't really stop Ratchet from running around due to the fleas crawling even crazier than they did before the gel. After twenty four hours, Ratchet was back to normal and his bed was slightly messy with flea corpses, but a machine wash and dry took care of that problem.

* * *

Okay. I'm gonna go write a story with Ratchet chasing a laser light. Keep up your requests. BUT NO MORE LASER! Laser fic is dedicated to you guys when I write it! See you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 String and Vacuum Cleaners

Amber...just...Amber...*Falls over laughing my Lombaxian tail off, crawls back up to my tablet so I can continue writing* Amber, you are just awesome. Has anyone ever told you that? *Looks at the other reviews, falls back to the floor laughing, gets back up* And Nightshade and Destiny,you guys are awesome too and I hope that your requests turned out the way you wanted them too.

 **Diclaimer: Hey guys! I have a special treat! Just wait one second!* runs off, comes back with a orange creature that's writhing around like a cat about to be thrown into a bathtub* Daxter's here! He's going to help me with the disclaimer! *Daxter gets out of my grip and runs off* Well, I guess I don't own him either. Well, let's get this over with. I don't own Ratchet and Clank...or Daxter...Bummer.  
**

* * *

String

The first time ever that Clank got Ratchet a ball of yarn, it was just a small joke and Ratchet jokingly patted the ball back and forth and the ball of yarn for a few minutes and after that, it was left on the book shelf. But it's presence never went unnoticed. One day, Clank was busy putting a few books up on the shelf and he accidently knocked the ball off and hit the floor just as Ratchet walked into the room. That's when something snapped in Ratchet's brain and all of a sudden, Clank was staring at his best friend who was batting at the ball of thick string.

After that, any string that Clank finds, he ties it to a stick and waves the string in front of Ratchet's face, who in turn, claws at the string like it's some giant colored worm.

* * *

Vacuum Cleaners

The Vac-U was one thing, along with the Suck Cannon, but the vacuum cleaner. Oh ho ho, the vacuum cleaner was a whole new level of annoying for Ratchet's ears. Whenever Clank would be vacuuming, and Ratchet was asleep on the couch, Clank would tease Ratchet by keeping the cleaner off and pulling it up next to Ratchet, flip the switch to on, and watch the Lombax jump up and cling to the ceiling with his claws just before yowling like he just had a whisker yanked out. Ratchet would snap at Clank, detach himself off the ceiling, and then run away to his bedroom when Clank started vacuuming the living room.

For a few days, Ratchet would be annoyed with Clank, but he'do let the grudge go and never say anything about it, until Clank vacuumed the place again.

* * *

Sitting and stareing at nothing

On some occasions, Ratchet would sit down in the floor and stare off into space for a few seconds and all of a sudden, he'd bolt off with his fur puffed out and he'd go back to normal when he leaves the room he ran into.

* * *

Large boxes

Whenever Ratchet would find a box large enough for him to fit in, much to Clank's confusion on how Ratchet would find a box of this size, and the Lombax would either scratch the bottom of the box or just hang out sitting there in the box rared back like he owns the place. On some occasions, Clank would secretly put some Lombax Nip into the box and when Ratchet would sit down, he'd suddenly start rubbing himself all over the bottom of the box.

* * *

Okay, so, that was fun. I'll still do more requests! Anyway, See ya guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bells and The Vet

Heh, I guess I kinda upload fast. This thing is just awesome! Also, the Laser fic is being developed! It should be ready in few more days. *evil cackle* Anyways, I got a few requests, so heres group four.

 **Disclaimer: *Looks through Ratchet's underwear drawer* I think the rights aren't in this house whatsoever. Guess I don't own Ratchet and Clank.  
**

* * *

Jumping

Sometimes Ratchet couldn't sit still and whenever this happened, he'd wait until Clank leaves the room and he would jump over onto the coffee table or he'd just get on the back of the couch and jump off it. On one occasion, Ratchet got onto the back of the couch and Clank stepped into the room just before the Lombax lanched himself off. Clank shouted out and just as Ratchet jumped, his left foot got caught on the couch and as the Lombax fell to the ground, the couch went with him. On other occasions that Ratchet would be jumping from one spot to the next, he was jumping back and forth between two fence walls and the owner of one side startled Ratchet, and, well, TIMBER!

* * *

Bells

Clank would sometimes be startled when Ratchet would sneak up on him, so, one night that Ratchet was out cold, Clank pulled out a collar with a bell on it and slipped it around Ratchet's neck. The first few days, Ratchet wore it with amusement, but after a while, the Lombax kept taking the collar off every morning that the robot had slipped the collar on the night before. After a while, Clank stopped trying to get the collar on and the little band of green with a little green bell to go with it has been on Ratchet's bedside table ever since.

* * *

Rats

When the house had it's first rat, Clank could only watch Ratchet chase the rat around the house on all fours with his teeth bared and his claws unsheathed. When Ratchet caught the rat, Clank knew that this one would be the first of many. Now, every spring, Ratchet would catch a mother rat and her children when they got too careless, and Ratchet only saw this as pest control and also a great workout.

* * *

The vet

Ratchet has only been to the vet on seasonal occasions. Whenever he's had a really bad case of fleas or when he's had really bad nausea or disease vaccines. Lucky that the nearby vet knows how to take care of Lombaxes, but there was one time that Clank asked Ratchet if he should get declawed. When Ratchet explained that if he got declawed, it would be like getting a part of his finger chopped off.

Clank never thought about getting Ratchet declawed again since those claws do come in handy for killing mice and bugs now.

* * *

Well. That actually took me a while to write. Anyway, let me know if you guys have any other requests. I'm gonna go work on The Laser Fic for a bit. Just so you guys know, it should be ready on Tuesday. If it's not up then, it should be Friday. I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	5. Chapter 5 Moths and Hairballs

Well. I have to say that The Laser Fic did quite well. Anyway, I got some more requests, so, here they are, also, for a few more chapters, ease up on the requests. I kinda got a overload with one guest.

 **Diclaimer: *Searches through Ted Price's computer* Nope. According to the data base on this computer, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. They're still owned by Insomniac Games.  
**

* * *

Hair balls

Whenever Ratchet had licked up too much loose fur from his tongue baths, he'd wind up gagging and yacking up a hair ball, and then he'd go back to licking himself until he got another hair ball. When Ratchet first yacked a hair ball up, Clank thought that Ratchet was sick with some disease, but a trip to the vet later and Clank found out that Ratchet had swallowed too much fur in one of his tongue baths and he had to vomit the fur back up. That still didn't keep the Lombax from cleaning up his own vomit though.

* * *

Toilet Paper

One day, Clank was busy reading a book and he kept hearing this noise coming from the bathroom. (Or toilet room if you live in France) It sounded like someone was playing with the toilet paper roll. Clank ran a scan for his audio sensors to make sure that he wasn't hearing things, and the scan came clear. When Clank marked his place in his book, he went down to the bathroom and Ratchet was just exiting the room with a small grin on his face, and a strand of toilet paper stuck to his left foot. (AN: I started laughing until I cried when I wrote this.)

When Clank entered the bathroom, his jaw dropped down to the floor in shock. The whole bathroom floor...no, the whole room was just covered in toilet paper and there was just a small cardboard tube on the roll holder which once had a completely unused full roll of toilet paper when Ratchet changed the roll earlier this morning.

* * *

Moths

On rare occasions when Ratchet and Clank would come home late from either going out to a movie or just hanging out somewhere to hoversled or go hover booting, a moth would get into the house and having a Lombax as your room mate, Clank knew that Ratchet was going to chase that moth for a while. Whenever Ratchet was really into the moth, he would chirp out to the bug and he would swat at the moth with his claws unsheathed. On a few occasions, Ratchet would jump up in the air and catch the moth either in his hand or mouth. Clank always winced back when Ratchet showed Clank the moth when the Lombax had either severely injured it or killed it. On some occasions, Ratchet would just catch the moth without harming it, and put it back outside, but no without letting Clank see that it was still alive.

* * *

Litter Boxes

"No way." I said when Clank asked me if I'd like to try using a litter box. "Unless you just wanna have a box full of my crap sitting in some corner.

Sometime later

"This really stinks."

* * *

Sprinkler System

Ratchet glared at Clank in anger as water dripped off the Lombaxes ears and chin. Clank could only give out his signature giggle as he flipped the switch back on and Ratchet go even more drenched by the sprinklers that they had installed into the lawn to keep the grass alive that summer. After a few seconds, Ratchet yanked Clank into a small wrestle match and after a good twenty minutes, they were back in the house with Ratchet smelling like wet Lombax and Clank was patting himself dry with a towel.

* * *

Dog Barks

On some occasions, when Ratchet would be in a state of relaxation, someone outside with their dog would walk by, and the dog would bark out and Ratchet would be startled out of his calm state and he'do wind up scratching a arm rest on the couch.

* * *

Welp, I fell like leaving it off there. See you guys in chapter five! And please, ease up on the requests. I kinda got a request overload and I kinda don't know what to do. Same thing happened with Ratchet and Clank: Favorite Pastimes. But anyway, I'll see you guys again sometime soon.

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	6. Chapter 6 Treats and Meowing at 1 AM

Welp. Here's chappy six!...*falls over laughing so hard that my goggles fall down over my masked face*

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* Never owned Ratchet and Clank. Never will. Wish I did, but all I can do is wish in one hand and chuck bolts into the other.  
**

* * *

Treats

Ever since Dr. Croid came into their lives, Ratchet has been eating bags upon bags of treats for feline pets. At one time, Clank was looking around one of the cupboards for his special tea and he knocked one of the bags out and when it hit the floor, Ratchet heard the treats shake inside. He vaulted over the couch and ran from the living room to the kitchen, but on the way, he smacked his nose against the wall when his feet slid on the tiled floor. Clank laughed for hours until Ratchet snapped at the small robot with treats in his mouth.

* * *

Hissing

Ratchet let out a hiss when he saw that Cragmite on the screen. "I know you are here, Lombax. Surrender quietly and I will make your death as quick and painless as possible. Do you hear me, Lombax! Do as I say! I AM EMPEROR OF THIS GALAXY AND I WILL NOT BE-"

 ** _Crash!_**

Still giving a low yowl, Clank saw Ratchet's tail swishing back in forth in rage. When his partner turned away from the screen, Clank saw the shards of glass and the sparks flying from the giant hole in the liquid crystal screen. Sometimes, having a Lombax hissing and yowling at you, there's only two things you can do, and both guarantee certain death. One is trying to run away, but he will chase you down, and Two is put your head between your legs and kiss your arsenal goodbye before he pulls the trigger on a R.Y.N.O.

* * *

Not Responding to His Own Name

"Ratchet!" Clank called out to his partner in galaxy saving. No response. Clank sighed and turned his voice volume up a bit higher, "RATCHET!" Still no response. He was sitting right next to him working on the new mod for Stunderwear. Body waste filtering for those who are elder or just too lazy to get up off their butt and go use the toilet.

 _ **"RATCHET!"**_ Full volume this time and there was no excuse that Ratchet didn't hear that. The Lombax just sat there tinkering with the mod and when the Lombax tilted his head, Clank saw a black cord coming from his ear. Clank blinked in confusion until he turned his voice volume down and his hearing up to about Ratchet's level."IN THE DAAAARK! THE LIIIIIIIGHT! NOTHING LEEEEFT! NOTHING RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Oh. Now he could hear the metal guitars and the thumping drums. That Lombax was killing his hearing with loud music.

Clank looked around for where the music device was and when he found it clipped to Ratchet's side on one of the notches where the belt goes, he yanked the ear bud jack out of the music player. "Hey! I was listening to that!"

(AN: That one line of lyrics belongs to Linkin Park. I forgot what the song name is that the lyrics are from, but it's in The Hunting Party album. Please don't sue!)

* * *

Sleeping on Keyboards

 _Thunk!  
_

Ratchet's head collided with the keyboard on the IRIS computer after several hours of searching for anything about where his friend was taken by the Zoni. _Had it been days since I last slept? How many hours have I spent searching? Is today Monday or Saturday? Is today the fifth or the twenty fifth? Is it November or December? Has a year or two hundred years already passed? Am I even alive anymore? Is Clank even alive anymore?_ All these questions and others just swarmed his head like flies on a carcass. Maybe he should just stop thinking these questions and just get a little shut eye.

Talwyn entered the room from checking Aphelion to see if she's seen Ratchet, and the Markazian went back to the main chamber after the very talkative ship blabbed on about how Ratchet is irresponsible due to her paint job having only two coats of wax instead of four. Apogee found the Lombax with his head giving the IRIS a search of a string of one letter. C.

* * *

Meowing in the early hours of the morning

1:27 A.M.

Solana Galactic Time

"MrowMrow. Mroow. Mrooooooooooow." _Ugh. He's doing that again._ Clank thought as he was brought out of his charge mode. Getting off the nightstand and onto the floor, Clank walked to the door and he slowly cracked the door open. He clearly saw Ratchet's ears against the full moon as the Lombax was sitting on top of the garage.

"Mroooooooooooooooooow." Clank listened to Ratchet's drawn out meows that the Lombax does every night that he has a dream dealing with either Alister, his childhood, or in some extremely rare cases of some images of the Lombax Massacre on Fastoon. By the way Ratchet was mewling, it was the third reason which makes it the twentieth time he's seen those images since they first met. Ratchet meowed out again as tears slipped out of his closed eyes. Clank never thought he could see his best friend in so much pain until this night.

* * *

Climbing Something and Not Being Able to Come Down

"Ratchet, Can you please come down from there?" Clank said as Ratchet was up in a tree about thirty feet above the ground. "Love to, pal, but I think my claws are stuck in the bark on this tree." Ratchet chuckled as he tried to free his claws from the tree he climbed when someone shot off a bunch if fire crackers. He was up in the tree for about twenty minutes until a fire car came and helped him down when someone passed by and called nine-one-one.

"Let's not speak of that ever again." The Lombax said when they got back home and Clank nodded in agreement.

* * *

Well. I think I'm good with all those requests from Chp. 4, so. BRING ON THE ARMY OF REQUESTS! Anywho, as always, Fav, Follow, Review, blah blah, and I'll see you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	7. Chapter 7 Mirrors and Unneeded Baths

*Blasts the last request in the face with a fully upgraded R.Y.N.O. V* That's it? I was expecting a army. Ah well. Here's Chapter 7.

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys! Guess what!... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... chicken butt! Oh, and yeah. I don't own Ratchet and Clank.  
**

* * *

Mirrors

"Hey! Who's that handsome devil!?" _What in the universe is Ratchet doing now?_ Clank thought as he heard Ratchet yell out from the bathroom. Clank stepped into the bathroom to see Ratchet having a towel wrapped around his waist and his fur dripping with water while the Lombax continued to throw punches at the mirror. When Ratchet noticed Clank looking at him, he slowly lowered his arms in embarrassment as he felt his face get hot under his fur.

"Errm. I can explain?" Clank sighed and went back to reading his book about a boy and his dog taking care of their farm.

(Book's Old Yeller. Case you don't know the plot, Boy meets dog and they protect the farm from wolves. One night, the dog gets bit by a rabid wolf and gets rabies, and boy's forced to kill the dog. The End. Boring Story. Kinda like how Lord Of The Rings got with all the songs, like when Legolas heard the seagulls, he sung a song about it. Then, Bilbo sang the story of The Lonely Mountain and Smaug, Frodo sang a song to shut Pippin up in The Prancing Pony Inn, Smegol sings his fish song when he's fishing in a river. Frodo took a dump, Sam and Smegol sang about it. Okay, so I'm getting off fandom. Let's get back to Ratchet and Clank. Let's sing about that why don't we? Okay, I'm shutting up now.)

* * *

Aquariums

"Hey! You! Move!" Ratchet shouted as he thumped his knuckles on the glass of a very lazy aquadic creature. "Ratchet. I would not bother that fish. They have been known for taking bites out of fishermen's boats and the fishermen were forced to fish in the rivers." "Yeah yeah. Great. Whatever buddy." Clank sighed and looked over to where his friend once was, but Clank found Ratchet gazing at a bunch of fish that moved wildly.

Clank stood beside Ratchet when the Lombax mumbled, "Those would go good with some hush puppies." That's when Ratchet's stomach decided that it wanted food stuffed into it and it made itself known.

* * *

Dislike of Baths When He Doesn't Need Them

"NOOOO!" Ratchet said as his claws ripped through the walls as a big green hero dragged Ratchet to the shower room. "I will not have you smelling like wet Lombax during this meeting. I want you to wash again." Qwark said as the Lombax continued to yowl and swing his unsheathed claws at whatever he could sink them into. When Qwark held Ratchet over a bathtub, the Lombax went berserk and started yowling and trying to squeeze out of Qwark's grip.

Clank sighed as Ratchet continued to scream curse words at Qwark in Blargian, Markazian, Tyrranese, and two other languages he couldn't label due to one language curse after another. Turns out that Ratchet has a very colorful mouth when it comes to foul language. Right before Ratchet could say something about rubber tubes and certain parts of Qwark's mother, Qwark dropped Ratchet into the bathtub and put the bath soap on the rim of the tub and left as he said, "And don't come out until you smell better." "I'm going to kill you, Qwark!" Ratchet shouted on the top of his lungs as the green hero walked back to the meeting with what members of the Q-Force had came to the Starship Phoenix II.

* * *

Paper Bags

Clank quietly read one of the newest books in robotic theories when he jumped at the sound of something sliding across the floor and the sound of paper ripping. The small robot set the book down and upon entering the living room, he saw Ratchet's legs split apart on the floor while the Lombax had everything waist up in a giant paper bag. "Ratchet?" Clank said hesitantly and the Lombax replied by ripping open the bottom if the bag and poking his head out and looking at his friend with a casual grin on his face. "What are you doing?" The robot continued with a laugh on the brink of just exploding out of Clank's mouth.

"I'm just doin' somethin' to keep me from dying of boredom." Ratchet said as he went back into the bag and raked his claws through the bag. "Oh. Well. Alright then." Clank stammered slightly as he went back to his book and Ratchet continued to play with the paper bag.

* * *

Loud Noises

Ratchet was quietly tinkering with a small radio beside Aphelion as the Starship Phoenix II quietly soared through space. Clank was in deep recharge state, so the robot wouldn't be waking anytime soon, and the robot was placed in the Lombax's lap. At about ten minutes apart, Ratchet's right ear would twitch at the sound of either the air conditioner clicking when Qwark had turned it up, or at some sound from the engine that would make itself known by klunking around. Little did the Lombax know, someone was slowly walking up behind him.

The figure slowly inched closer and closer to the Lombax without making a single noise. When the figure got close enough to jump onto the Lombax, another figure telelorted up and said in a monotone voice, "Sir, I highly recomend aborting the mission." Ratchet quickly dropped the radio to come face with a ear killing scream. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCEEE!"

* * *

Sleeping Under the Bed

"Ratchet?" Talwyn called out into the room that Ratchet and Clank took to crash in on the Apogee Station. She saw Clank's antenna blinking slowly which showed that the robot was recharging, but there was no sign of the Lombax in the bed, but she could hear him snoring away. The Markazian entered the room and slowly for down on her hands and knees as she looked under the bed. _There he is._ She thought as she saw the Lombax curled up fast asleep under the bed with a small Secret Agent Clank plushie wrapped in his arms.

"Ms. Apogee?" Talwyn heard Cronk call out. She looked up at her robotic compainions and she saw Zephyr tilting his head in confusion along with Cronk about to lose his head again. "Everything's fine, Cronk. Just checking on Ratchet." She said as she got up and left the sleeping heroes to their dreams.

* * *

Tackling Clank to Wake Him Up

Ratchet got low to the ground as he focused on the small robot who was snoozing on the couch. _He's gonna get it this time!_ Ratchet thought as he sheathed and unsheathed his claws. _Three...Two...One!_

 ** _"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
_**

Clank's eyes flew open to see Ratchet swatting his face about five times before he bolted off to his bedroom. The little robot could only sit there dumbfounded by what just recently happened to him.

* * *

Hanging Out In A Neighbor's Garden

"Mommy! Mommy! A kitty's in your flower garden!" A small Veldinite child called to her mother with her other two siblings following behind her. The mother followed her children to her flower garden and she saw the Lombax completing some project with his robotic partner. "Excuse me, but you're on Momma's garden." The oldest son called out.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be out in a second." The Lombax said as he continued sitting on the fence that surrounded the garden. Just as the Lombax said that, the robot next to him signaled the family to stay back a bit further. When the family moved back a few steps, the Lombax hit a button and some hover vehicle burst out of the garage and crashed into a nearby canyon. "Well then... Stupid piece of scrap." The Lombax mumbled as he got off the fence and went to what was left of the hover car.

* * *

Well. There's Chp. Seven! *Shoots of a M-614 firework* Oh, crap, I forgot those are illegal here on Kerwan. Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Pease bring more request soldiers!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	8. Chapter 8 Landing on Feet and Tightrope

*Smacks a request warrior in the face with my Cooper Cane, blasts a request giant in the face with a Peace Maker* Yeah! Come on! Bring your worst! *Sees a request Metalpede come out of the ground amongst the army of request Snagglebeasts* Thanks for the requests! *Pulls out a R.Y.N.O. V and a R.Y.N.O. VII*

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet: *Has a Grumpy Cat look on his face***

 **JCL: Hey guys! Look who's here to do the disclaimer!**

 **Ratchet: *Growls lowly as JCL pets his head***

 **JCL: Ratchet. Just say the words I asked you to say and I'll give you a bag of Lombax Nip.**

 **Ratchet: (Bleep!). You. *Walks off***

 **JCL: Those weren't the words I asked you to say!**

 **Ratchet: Go shove a R.Y.N.O. up your (Bleep!) and rip yourself a new one!**

 **JCL: I guess he's still mad about Drowsy Lombax. Well. Here's the disclaimer. Jak Cooper the Lombax does not own Ratchet and Clank.**

 **Ratchet: Where's my bag of Lombax Nip!**

 **JCL: You didn't say the disclaimer so you didn't earn it!**

 **Ratchet: Just give me the bag already!**

 **JCL: Fine! Take it! *Throws a bag of Lombax Nip to Ratchet***

 **Ratchet: Thank you!**

 **JCL: You're welcome! Like I said earlier, I don't own Ratchet and Clank.  
**

* * *

Meowing To Just Get Attention

"Meerow!" Ratchet mewled out to Cronk who was sitting at the couch watching the holovid. Cronk stayed silent for a few seconds at he stared at the intergalactic hero who just meowed at him. "Miss Apogee!" Zepher called out from beside Cronk who was about to loose his head again. The Markazian came into the room and when she did,"Mroowl!" Ratchet meowed out again. Clank enter the room shortly after to see Ratchet meowing while he was on his back getting a belly rub from Talwyn who was laughing her head off. The next ten minutes were of three robots staring dumbfounded as a Lombax was mewling out like a kitten as he was getting petted by a Lombax expert.

* * *

Falling off Tables

Ratchet was bored today. Just sitting on top of the table, looking up at the ceiling fan, doing absolutely nothing. He could get off the table and go check out some random planet. Any planet, but no, he chose to lie on the table and stare at the celing like a itiot.

Clank walked into the room and saw the stupid Lombax lying on the table and he either had the choice of snapping at Ratchet or just saying nothing and getting his oil based tea leaves out of the cabinet. Clank decided on the latter and went on his way to make himself some oil tea, and so, Ratchet was stuck lying on the table again. Just staring at the spinning planks of wood that circulated the air through the room. Ratchet knows that he could just jump off the table and just take Aphelion and Clank and go explore the universe, but he simply lied there on the table and continued the stare at the ceiling in boredom.

When the Lombax finally sat up, he pulled his feet up onto the table and as soon as he did, he fell face first to the floor.

* * *

Cat Apps

"Merowl!" Talwyn laughed as Ratchet meowed back to the tablet she had proper up on the pillow. The app she had installed meowed back to her boyfriend as he continued to try and figure out why the app was meowing back at him. She closed out of the app and went to another app which started up a meowing fit when she pressed certain buttons. "Mrorouwlmew!" Both the app and Lombax meowed at the same time which in turn had the Markazian giggling behind her hand.

"I heard that, Tal." The Lombax said as she started pressing random meowing buttons. "Meowmeuorlmew!" Ratchet flinched back as he understood what the meow meant and Talwyn knew exactly what the meowing translated to. "Tal! How dare you!" The Markazian only laughed as she left that app alone and put on a app that had a small red light moving around on the screen which had Ratchet's full attention.

* * *

Active in The Dead of Night

Ratchet groaned as he tossed and turned in bed as he tried to sleep after all the events that happened today. He got Clank back, killed Azimuth, saved the universe, defeated Dr. Nefarious, fought a War Grok, had Qwark cross dress as Nurse Shannon, learned how to use hoverboots, just so many things in a few days. With all the exercise he got, he should be dead tired, but he still felt the urge to use up any energy he has. The Lombax slowly sat up and tip toed thorough his bed room as to be careful not to wake up his robotic companion who was recharging on the bedside table.

When the Lombax had slipped down stairs to the garage, he found the hover boots and as he strapped them on, he felt and almost heard his heart beating much faster than normal, yet, there were nights he's been active and Clank never really knew about it, so why was he so excited about this? The Lombax stepped out into the Veldin night and as he stared up at the stars, he rembered star gazing one night and seeing a ship flying through the sky and crash just a few minutes run away from here. The Lombax activated the hoverboots and went back to where the ship had crashed all those years ago. Upon reaching the old crater, he saw that some plants were growing in the crater, but where he had seen Clank lying, there was one little flower growing there. It was a brilliant green and in the moon light, it looked as if it were glowing.

* * *

Crescent pupils

Ratchet stared at his friends eyes as Clank slowly turned the brightness of his eyes up, causing the Lombax's pupils to dilate to thin crescents. "Clank. You know I can stare at the sun for about a full minute before my vision gets blurry, right?" The Lombax said as he blinked against the intense light of his friends eyes. The robot could only chuckle as he friend had to look away from his eyes.

* * *

Flower Chewing

"Ratchet?" The Lombax looked over at his friend while he had a few petals of a Blue Daisy on his lips. "What?" He asked Clank as he licked the petals off and started chewing on another daisy. "Why are you chewing up those daisies?" The robot asked curiously, he knew that the Blue Daisy wasn'to toxic to anything feline, but seeing the Lombax knawing on the daisy was just too far fetched. Never on any adventure did the Lombax start eating flowers."

"It tasted kinda sweet to me." The Lombax stated as he kept chewing up the blue flower. Clank could only stare dumfounded as his friend continued snacking on the flower.

* * *

Sleeping in Drawers

Talwyn giggled as she found Ratchet sleeping in one of the large drawers that had soft blankets for when a friend came and stayed for a night. The Markazian slowly reached into the drawer and gently ran her palm down his back across his warm fur. The Lombax stirred at the touch of the Lombax Expert's hand, but to Tal's relief, Ratchet just kept catching some Z's while he purred away.

* * *

Landing on His Feet

"Hang on, Clank!" The intergalactic hero shouted just before he jumped off the top of the thousand foot cliff. As the Lombax fell swan style down about seven hundred feet, Clank set the helipack at ready and when the Lombax hit a hundred feet, Clank hit the helipack and let Ratchet float about ten feet and then they free fell for eighty more feet in which Ratchet landed on his feet infront of a petty their who stole some lady's purse. Ratchet whacked the thief in the face with his wrench and gave the woman's purse back as the police showed up five minutes later to see a Lombax running away as the thief danced uncontrollably to a Groovitron

* * *

Walking on Thin Spaces

Ratchet carefully put one foot in front of the other as he slowly moved across a fallen lightning post as the lightning storm raged on and on in the skies of Oltantis, which forced Clank to stay in the ship after he got zapped off Ratchet's back when they first landed here. Having such a thin space to walk across and not having Clank on his back gave him some time to think. What's going to happen when all of this is over? Is he just going to go back to the life he lived just before Clank crash landed on Veldin?

Is he going to even live to see tomorrow? Ratchet looked up from the rod he was traversing across to see that he was almost at a grind rail he could jump on. Maybe thinking about the future will have to wait.

Five Years Later...

The Lombaxian hero slowly put his left foot in front of his right on the thin vine that he was going across in a attempt to clear his head. Merdegraw (Or Verdegraw if you are French. Don't want to offend any French people. I know some French and I read on the wiki that Merde is a bad word in French which is why in the French version of Quest for Booty, Merdegraw is renamed Verdegraw.) had just the right vines to walk on and the plant held his weight just fine, but that would be due to him losing almost seventy pounds of his hundred and five pounds which means he weighs around eighty pounds. Not very healthy for a five foot two inches Lombax. (For those of you who use the metric system, a hundred and five is about 47.63 kilograms and he weighs now 36.29 kg. And for his five feet two inches, he's around 1.57 meters.) As he tightrope walked across the vine, he fell into a thought spell.

Will he ever find Clank? What will happen after that? Will he even live to see the day he's a father? Will he live long enough to see his deathbed? Realizing his thoughts of losing hope, he tried to think of something happy. Being with Clank again and having that familiar weight on his back. When he let the memory of having the few extra pounds on his back dwell for a few seconds, he felt the weight on his and he quickly looked over his shoulder.

Doing this sudden movement, he fell from the vine and hit his back on the ground. He lied there on the ground and let a few tears come out of his eyes as he felt the hope of finding his friend slipping out from between his fingers. "Clank." He whimpered out and turned over onto his side and cried until he bawled himself asleep.

* * *

Fitting in Tight Spaces

"Ratchet. I am afraid that your butt is too big to fit in there." Clank stated as Ratchet kept trying to fit his rear through the space between to two walls that Ratchet was crawling into to get a dead rat that wound up in the wall. "No it'so not! Stop telling me I'm fat, 'cause I'm not!" The Lombax shouted as his tail swished back and forth in a small anger fit. "A five foot five Lombax weighing a hundred and ten is not healthy." The robot stated as he tried to keep himself from laughing. "If I weighed a hundred and ten from FAT is unhealthy. From muscle, it's fine." The mechanic stated as he finally got his fuzzy butt into the walls.

Clank waited for a few seconds until the Lombax's head popped back out of the walls covered in dust, cobwebs, and a few splinters in his fur and the dead rat in his mout. When the Lombax got out from between the walls, he threw the rat corpse outside and hammered the wall back in place.

* * *

Scratching Posts

Ratchet ran his unsheathed claws down a rod that was covered in a carpet like substance and as he was scratching, his tail swished back and forth in excitement as he suddenly dug his claws into the post and started climbing up the scratching post from the floor up to the ceiling. After a few minutes of clawing the post and doing a little pole dancing, the Lombax hopped off and went back to scratching up Clank's favorite chair.

* * *

Putting Something in His Mouth While He's Yawning

A loud yawn suddenly came out of Ratchet's mouth as he put the eraser on the pencil he was using to draw on the blueprint. "Ratchet, will you please stop putting things in your mouth when you yawn." Clank mothers his partner in galactic heroism. "Sorry, pal. Old habit I got into when I would doze off in here." Clank only chuckled as they worked a bit longer until Ratchet's head fell onto the blueprint with the pencil in his mouth.

* * *

Rubbing on the floor, furniture, and against someone's legs (An: Hah hah! Killing three requests with one R.Y.N.O. shot!)

As the Lombax rubbed himself up against Clank's legs as the said robot's legs were dangling from the chair, XJ-0461 pulled his legs up onto the seat and the Lombax was suddenly up on the coffee table that was placed next to the chair and he was rubbing his head against the side of the chair. "Mrowoulmew." Ratchet mewled out until Clank threw a toy meant for feline pets, the Lombax hopped off the table and just simply started rubbing himself on the floor. Clank only sighed in frustration.

* * *

Fighting with other Felines

"Merrrrow." Ratchet yowled lowly as a stray Feline animal came to the door. Both felines were hissing at each other until Ratchet jumped down and whacked the feline right across the face. The animal ran away with it's tail between it's legs and it only looked back once to diaper into sone plants. Ratchet'so fur stayed stiff until he closed the door and heard Clank laughing from the living room doorway.

* * *

* JCL sits on a chair with Ratchet purring while JCL pets his head while the army of requests lies dead behind JCL* That was a victorious battle. I hope you guys liked it and as always, Request and Review and every other option and again, Amberdiamndswords, I am sorry. And to everyone else, I'll see you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	9. Chapter 9 Scares and a Robot Mouse

JCL: Alight then. I guess I'm done.

Ratchet:Uh, Jak Cooper. *points at a few remaining request soldiers *

JCL: *sighs, pulls a Combustor Pistol out, fires at the request scouts* There.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet: Jak Cooper the Lombax does not own Ratchet and Clank.**

 **JCL: Good Lombax! *Gives Ratchet a bag of treats*  
**

* * *

Robotic Mouse

"Hey! Hey, Clank!" Ratchet poked his dirt and oil covered face into the livig room to find that his robotic companion reading and he was zoned into the book. "Oi, Clank." The Lombax said as he tried to get the robot to look up from his book. Clank simply lifted his hand and dropped something onto the floor. When the piece of metal and jumbled up wires landed on the floor, it kicked to life and started running towards Ratchet.

When the robotic mouse got close enough to Ratchet, the Lombax jumped straight in the air and turned around as the mouse turned to go down the hall and the intergalacitc hero gave chase to the motorized mouse and the robot continued reading the book he was absorbed into, until he was interrupted again with the Lombax holding the broken mouse in his teeth.

* * *

Firework Scare

Ratchet's ears folded back against his head as the firework made a loud scream as it erupted into a bundle of color. When it died, the pyrotectic pulled out a M 614 firework and lit the fuse. When the firework went off, Ratchet jumped and off away from the crowd and hid in a dark alleyway. It wasn't until the crack of dawn that Ratchet came out of the alleyway and went back home to where Clank had stayed the night before due to his dislike of fireworks, and now, Ratchet was kinda on the same boat.

* * *

Dust Bunny Scare

 _Slam!_

Ratchet's palm slammed down on what he thought was a spider, but to his own embarrassment, it was just a dust bunny that was tumbling across the counter. The Lombax rolled the dust up into a tiny ball and threw it over at the trash can and shrugged the little fight or flight sense off his shoulders.

* * *

Bird Scare

"Gah!" Ratchet jumped back as a bird flew out at him all of a sudden and to Ratchet's fast reflexes, he pulled the R.Y.N.O. V out and pulled the trigger. "Ratchet. That was a harmless bird." Clank said as he caught one of the falling feathers to see what species Ratchet just exterminated. "It scared the crap out of me. That's a perfect reason to why I killed it." The Lombax stated as he continued trudging through the forest.

* * *

Invisible Unicorns weilding R.Y.N.O.s

...Nuff said.

* * *

Well. That's Chapter 9 for everyone and that makes Felis Lombaxus the most chaptered story I've written to this day. *Shoots of a firework* As always, Please Review and Request and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Snow and Popcorn

Okay. So, I got some more reviews, so, here's chapter ten!

 **Disclaimer:**

Clank: Jak Cooper the Lombax has and never will own Ratchet and I.

JCL: So, please don't sue me, Insomniac! *gives Clank one of TheArtSmartQeen's robotic mice* Have fun getting Ratchet to go after that.

Ratchet: *looks up from sniffing his bag of Lombax Nip* Huh?

* * *

Playing in the snow (AN: Remember all that snow America got back in February? Now, think of Ratchet and Clank getting about three feet of snow on Veldin and playing in it... ... ... Okay, now you guys can read this.)

"YAH HAHA!" A blur of yellow flew out of a giant snow mound and tackled a two foot tall robot into another four foot tall snow hill. When a few moments of silence passed, Clank burst out of the snow with Ratchet chasing after him with snow in his fur while the Lombax was dressed in a heavy coat, about three pairs of sweat pants, two sweaters, four pairs of socks and two pairs of gloves, the Lombax was still slightly shivering, but that was mostly due to his ears and face being almost frostbitten. When the Lombax snatched his friend out of the air when the robot had activated his heli pack upgrade from so many years ago, Clank found himself lying next to a heavily panting and shivering Ratchet. When the said Lombax shook the snow off his head, Clank thought of speaking up and saying that maybe they shout go back inside and warm up, but the Lombax "accidentally" dropped a snow ball on the cold robot.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" The galactic hero who possibly has either a mental disorder or had fallen and landed on his head too many times shouted out as he ran off and hid behind a snow mound. Clank sighed and jumped behind another snow mound and started making fist sized snowballs to throw at his partner.

* * *

Claws Getting Stuck

"Uh...Clank! Can you come in here for a second?" The Lombax said as if he saw another Zoni...or Qwark in his underwear...or both, but as Clank came into the living room, he saw the Lombax hanging off the ceiling by five of sixteen his claws. "I can explain this after I get down...somehow."

* * *

Grass eating

"Ugh...Bleh." Ratchet groaned as he lied down on his left arm onto the tiled floor after facing the porcelain goddess. No matter how light the meal was that he ate, even if it was one small cracker, he'd wind up yacking it back up like the hairballs he gets when he'she swallowed too much fur. Clank sighed as he placed the cool and damp rag back on Ratchet's forehead as the Lombax continued to groan and hold his stomach as the said intestine kept beating the crap out of it's owner. Clank had already contacted Talwyn in this matter and she said that when he can't keep anything down and when he's stopped vomiting, go out into the yard and have Ratchet simply eat a few blades of grass.

When Ratchet continued to just lie on the floor and groan as his stomach kept growling in discomfort, Clank went out into the yard and pulled a few hand fulls of grass that didn't have any bugs in them. When Clank came back to the Lombax, he had turned over onto his right side, but for their luck, no bile was on the floor. When Ratchet looked over to his friend, he saw the very common green plant in Clank's hand and he could only lift and eyebrow in confusion. "Grass?" That's all the Lombax said as Clank gently pushed his friend's left shoulder to get the Lombax to get on his back.

When the Lombax realized what the robot was trying to get him to do, he slowly sat up and when Clank offered the grass, Ratchet gave one last confused look before he took the grass and placed a few blades in his mouth and chewed the plant up. A little while later, the Lombax was lying on the couch asleep with his holo game on pause and a light blanket around his shoulders and a small robot wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear.

* * *

Meowing at the Door

"Mewlmrow!" Ratchet wailed his head off at the locked door of his quarters on the Phoenix. Qwark had thrown the Lombax into the room and locked it stating that he wouldn't let the Lombax out until he put on the authentic Qwark tights. Ratchet stayed in his cargo pants that he wore almost a year ago for all the four hours that he and Clank had been locked up in the room. At the first two hours, the galactic saving duo just talked or watched some of the holovid, the third hour, Ratchet started pacing at the door, and just fifteen minutes ago, the Lombax started mewling like a kitten at the door. "Mrowlmewlmrow!" Clank sighed as the Qwark tights simply sat on the floor where Ratchet had aimlessly tossed them the first second they were in his hands.

"Qwark. You shouldn't-" Sasha was cut off as Helga gave her a shake of the head that told her that she shouldn't go against Qwark's decision of what he did four hours ago. "Mrowlmewlmrowl!" Sasha's frown deepened as she heard Ratchet's mewling on the screen in which Qwark was watching intently with a gaze that could be placed as slightly evil. "Mrowlmeowmromewlmrow!" The Lombax on the screen wailed again as he started to scratch at the door, pleading to be let out. The rest of the Q-Force watched Qwark study the screen which showed the only other possible hope for the Solona Galaxy.

"Mrowl." Ratchet's voice began to sound hoarse after meowing for another six hours after he tried to scratch the door open. When the Lombax sighed and left the door and dragged his feet over to the couch where he curled up onto and set himself to take a small nap, but just as he closed his eyes. Despite all the meowing he did, no one seemed to reply, until the door suddenly clicked and slowly opened, but no one was at the door. Ratchet got back up and stood inside the doorway and as he looked down both ways of the hallway, the Lombax just shrugged to himself and turned back around and went back to the couch.

* * *

Popcorn (AN: This one actually took me a while to write right. I don't know what it was, but it just wouldn't come to me for some reason. And I had a cat that ate popcorn a few times.)

"Hey! Gimme some of that!" Ratchet said as he reached for Talwyn's bowl of popcorn while she started the movie. "When you ask politely." The Markazian said as she moved the bowl out of his reach. "Tal. Give me the popcorn." Ratchet said calmly as his tail started swishing back and forth in either irritation or amusement. By seeing the grin on the Lombax's face, Talwyn immediately placed the tail swishing as amusement, "Have you even heard of the word, please?"

"Sure I have. I just don't use it much." Ratchet stated as if he's said that all his life. When the opening credits ended and the movie started introducing the main characters, Talwyn sighed as she surrendered the bowl of popcorn to her boyfriend who was probably going to have a heck of a fun time cleaning his hands of butter and salt.

* * *

JCL: Well. There's Chp. 10 with all the requests I got from the reviews of Chp. 9. So, if you readers could be ever so kind to give me some prompts/requests, I will gladly give Ratchet up for a day to you.

Ratchet: Hey! No no no! There's no way I'm gonna let you give me to some crazy fan! Besides, you don't own me. Insomniac Games does!

JCL: Well...I'll keep my request box open for anyone. Flamers will still have the two choices.

Choice 1: Be kind and not flame.

Or

Choice 2: Get thrown into a pool full of man eating sharks.

And as always, please review, request, favorite, follow, blah blah blah, and I'll see you guys!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 More Cat Stuff

JCL: *Sighs as I sit back and relax*

Clank: More requests incoming.

JCL: SON OF A-

 **Diclaimer:**

 **Daxter: Jak Cooper the Lombax does not own Ratchet and Clank. Or even me. Or even this FanFiction. In fact, they don't own a single thing.**

 **JCL: HEY! How come I couldn't get you say that earlier?**

 **Daxter: *Stares at JCL, runs off before he gets into more trouble***

 **JCL: GET BACK HERE, YOU! *Goes after him with a R.Y.N.O.*  
**

* * *

Slipping Into a Pool of Water

Ratchet pawed at the moving water as he, Clank, Qwark, and Dr. Nefarious tried to think of a way to get across the water which was, by the way, home to several large icebergs so they had no real chance of just swimming through the twenty three degrees Fahrenheit water. (Or negative five degrees Celsius.) Feeling the water starting to slightly numb the tips of his fingers, Ratchet stood straight up and as he stepped forward on his left foot, his right foot slipped on a patch of slick ice and the added weight of Qwark now standing near the edge of the ice patch they were standing on, Ratchet slid down the ice platform while trying to stop himself by sending his claws into the ice. Much to the Lombax's disappoinment, his claws just slid down the surface of the rock hard ice and Ratchet fell into the freezing water. When the Lombax resurfaced, he quickly scrambled back onto the ice and simply curled himself up into a fetal position in a attempt to keep his vital parts warm as he shivered and his teeth chattered together.

* * *

Curling Up and Falling Asleep in One's Lap. (Featuring: Young Ratchet and my first OC that is not a Lombax. She's actually the lizardite. I'd draw her, but I'm not a very good artist, so just imagine her being a lizard thingy from Skyrim or some other game that deals with lizard like creatures.)

The small five year old Lombax was curled up asleep in the lap of Mrs. Anoroc as she recalled the past few hours, the young Lombax was again, being teased for being the only Lombax in the orphanage, the girls were calling him kitty, trying pet him, and put a ribbon with a small bell attached to it around his neck and the boys were trying to pull his tail, yank on his ears, pull his whiskers out and some even went far enough to try to clip his claws. One group of the older boys had managed to get the poor Lombax in a head lock and a gag in his mouth as four others held his feet and his hands, each were cutting his claws far to close to the quip. When one snagged the quip on his right index finger, the Lombax yowled out in pain past the gag which called Mrs. Anoroc into the room where she found the five boys and the Lombax with a bleeding index finger. When the boys let go of Ratchet, he bolted off and hid somewhere with tears streaming out of his eyes.

After she had scolded to the boys, she went onto the Lombax's path to go looking for his hiding spot. It did take her a while to find him hiding in a newer hiding spot. Up in the top of a broom closet. When Mrs. Anoroc had cooed and soothed the poor Ratchet down, she took him into the kitchen where she soaked a peice of cloth in disinfectant and applied it to the Lombax's cut quip. After that, the kit had started yawning stating that he was tired after all that happened before.

When Ratchet was sleeping in Mrs. Anoroc's lap, she asked her assistants to watch the children and help any adults that come in to adopt or fill applications while she took care of the small Lombax.

* * *

Hissing and Biting His Claws

 _ **"YEOWL!"**_ Ratchet yowled out as he bit his claw a bit too close to the quip. As he hissed to himself for being slightly careless, he examined the claw on his right index finger. _"Heh. Just like that one day."_ The Lombax thought as he remembered the day five orphans got a hold of him and tried to clip his claws with whatever sharp object they had on them which was either a pocket knife or actual nail clippers. Even one had a small dagger which was the one that cut the quip on his right index finger almost...woah...Was it really twenty years ago when that happened?

Ratchet sighed as he realized how fast time has flown. Clank entered the room due to Ratchet's yowl of pain and the robot asked if he was alright. Ratchet confirmed that he was fine and the two partners decided to go work on a Night Screamer 2700 for the next few hours.

* * *

Watching People Doing Work

Ratchet tilted his head in curiosity as he watched Mrs. Anoroc fill out papers for some orphan that was getting adopted, no doubt it wasn't him. "Mrs. Anoroc?" The ten year old Lombax spoke up quietly. The female Veldinite looked up from the paper work and looked over at the four foot tall Lombax and she hummed, "Yes?" Ratchet hesitated for a few seconds before he mewled, "When am I going to be adopted?"

Mrs. Anoroc looked down at the papers and she could only choke on her own tears as she realized that the Lombax who has been standing beside her will probably stay here until he turns fifteen. "Mrs. Anoroc?" The Lombax had tears building up in his eyes when she looked back up at him. "One day, Ratchet. I promise." She said as she saw her vision blur up with tears as the Lombax looked down at the floor as he tried to fight the tears off.

Twenty years later... (AN: *sniff sniff* Why were these sad all of a sudden? Let's just go to some happy stuff. Like Ratchet and Clank. Not Little Ratchet and no Clank...*sniff*)

Ratchet's left ear twitched as he watched Talwyn working through the security system of the Apogee Station. "Laser Grids...Flamethrower Wielding Lawn Ninjas...R.Y.N.O. Wielding Lombax..." Ratchet almost didn't catch that last item and he shouted out denial that he was a security guard. "Well, those Agent Clank vids say otherwise." She said as she turned around and faced the Lombax. "I was a chauffeur. Not a guard." Talwyn put her two cents in that she'd rather see him as a guard.

Ratchet gave a low growl as his tail swished back and forth in excitement as Talwyn started walking forward. "Oh, don't you dare." He dared.

* * *

Garden Hose Suprise

"Ratchet!"

The Lombax turned over to the Markizian who blasted him in the face with a bunch of water. "Hey!" He said as he held his hands up in front of his face to shield from the water. "TALWYN!" The Lombax shouted out as she turned the water off. The dripping wet Lombax stared in anger at the Markazian who was holding the garden hose as she was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

* * *

Whiskers Getting Caught in a Fan (Haha! Get it? Fan? Eh? Okay, I'm shutting up now.)

"Hey, Clank!" The small robot was about to drop another robotic mouse onto the floor as he looked up to see Ratchet carrying in a small box fan, but the way that Ratchet was carrying it, he had the fan right up to his left cheek. "Ummm...I know this is gonna sound weird, but I got my whiskers caught in this fan and I can't get 'em out." Clank could only sigh, "You have some explaining to do after this." Ratchet could only yowl as he wound up pulling his whiskers out.

* * *

ArtSmart's conversation with Ratchet while meowing

TheArtSmartQueen: Errm *opens up Google Translate*...Meowmew? (Ratchet?)

Ratchet: Mew? (Yes?)

ASQ(ArtSmartQueen): Holy Crap! It actually works! Mrowlmew? (How are you?)

Ratchet: Mrow. Mew? (Fine. You?)

ASQ: Meow. (Good.)

* * *

Well. There's Chapter 11! Please Review and Request and blah blah blah.

Mrs. **Anoroc** : Her name is actually Corona backwards. And a corona is that halo of light you can see around the moon during a solar eclipse.

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax_**


	12. Chapter 12: Fur and a Blarttle!

JCL: Well. I think I'm gonna check the requests. *checks chapter 11's reviews* Well...there are some more requests now, but I have no clue if I really have the inspiration to write them.

Daxter: ...

JCL: Do you have some ideas to help me with this, Dax?

Daxter:...*Pulls out a Omni wrench*

JCL: Should I even ask where you found that?

Daxter: I found it in Ratchet's room. *Smacks JCL upside the head with the wrench*

JCL: Gah! Inspiration has dawned upon me! *Starts typing*

Daxter: Maybe these wrenches will come in handy later.

Ratchet: *Enters while wearing a diaper and a bonnet* Okay...Great joke. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES AND WRENCH BEFORE I R.Y.N.O.!

JCL: *sighs, pulls out Ratchets clothes from their red backpack, takes the wrench from Daxter, hands the items to the Baby Ratchet*

Ratchet:*takes his clothes* Thank you. *leaves*

Daxter: *Falls to the floor laughing his fur off*

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet: JCL does not own Ratchet and Clank. Or Daxter. JCL only owns their OCs!**

 **JCL: If you think this is gonna get you another bag of treats or Lombax Nip, you're in for a big surprise.**

 **Ratchet: Oh, yeah? Give me your worst!  
**

 **JCL: *pulls out a laser pointer and laughs evilly***

 **Ratchet: Oh no.**

* * *

Lombax Fur EVERYWHERE!

"Well, Ratchet. I am off." Ratchet watched Clank leave for the Secret Agent Clank convention and the Lombax was invited, but he'd have to be in that chauffer outfit again and that costume got uncomfortable after wearing it for even the few hours of filming the original episodes. "Have fun, Agent Clank." The Lombax said as he stretched out on the couch just before Clank closed the door behind him.

 **Several hours later...** **  
**

"Ratchet! I am back!" Clank said as he entered the apartment. No reply was given when the robot shouted out. "Ratchet?" XJ-0461 called out again as he walking into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place, and nothing was broken or dirty, except for a few bits of golden fuzz here and there. "Ratchet!?" Clank shouted again as he left the living room and headed to Ratchet's bedroom.

"Clank?" Ratchet poked only his head out of the bedroom with a slightly scared look on his face, like he had done something wrong. Clank spotted the expression on Ratchet's face and the robot couldn't help but be curious. "Ratchet? What is wrong?" The son of Orvus asked the Lombax. "N-Nothing!" _Okay, Ratchet has done something he should not have._

Before Clank could take another step forward, Ratchet's head ducked back into the bedroom and he slammed the door shut. "Don't come in! I'm...um...naked!" Clank shook his head as he knew his partner was lying, he could detect Ratchet's blood pressure fluctuates when he was lying and the lie he just told increased the pressure. "Ratchet. You are lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!

"You are!"

"I am not!"

Clank sighed as he opened the door to a giant pile of Ratchet's fur. After a few moments of silence, "Ratchet."

"Yeah."

"Next time you're going to shed fur, get a plastic bag."

"Okay."

* * *

Sleeping _**ALL**_ day

Monday, 9:00 A.M.

 _"Waaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
_

Ratchet licked his lips and nose after he finished his epic yawn as he tried to keep his head up during the meeting with the Q-Force. "Ratchet. Save your yawning for after the presentation." Qwark overdramaticaly scolded the Lombax. Ratchet only mumbled a few words that sound like, "I'm gonna kill you, Qwark.", but Clank couldn't be certain. "Now back to the presentation..."

When the meeting ended, Ratchet had almost face planted into the floor twenty times on his way from the bridge to his quarters. When the said Lombax had flopped onto one of the couches, he was out before his face hit the pillow.

Tuesday 9:00 A.M.

"Ratchet! RATCHET!" The Lombax's eyes flew open as Qwark shook Ratchet as if he were a rag doll. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Ratchet shouted as he slipped out of Qwark's grip. The feline stretched when he got a few steps away from the green hero and he asked, "How long was I asleep?" Not as if asking this question, Ratchet had the feeling that he only slept a few hours and now he was being called to go fight against some new galactic threat. The life of a galactic hero couldn't be that much more simple.

"You slept twenty four straight hours." Clank spoke up from beside Qwark. Ratchet only blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. "Very funny. Tell me another joke I haven't heard." When Clank merely gave Ratchet a plain face. "I really slept twenty four hours again?" Ratchet said slightly shocked. "What happened last time?" Qwark curiously asked when the Lombax and Robot had stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I wound up having some flu virus from Oozla when I slept twenty four hours back in the Bogon galaxy, but nothing nanotech couldn't heal." Ratchet stated calmly. When Ratchet had said that, Clank had pulled out a small vial of nanotech and handed the small glass tube to Ratchet. As the Lombax carefully put a small drop on his arm. A few minutes later, the Lombax was dodging flames and punches coming from training bots.

* * *

Climbing up metal mesh screen doors

"Clank! I wanna go outside!" Ratchet shouted out as he turned his head back to his friend. As the small robot made he way to the door, Ratchet carefully readjusted his claws into the metal mesh on the screen door they placed up so when the air-conditioning system acted up, they could open the door and leave the screen door closed so no bugs could fly or crawl in. "Ratchet. You know you can always just unlock...the door." Clank said as he entered and saw Ratchet hanging on the screen door and XJ-0461 had his jaw hanging by a few inches in complete shock of seeing a five foot tall Lombax hanging by his claws.

* * *

Drinking with his tongue

"Gah! Thank the Zoni!" Ratchet gasped as he fell to his hands and knees and started lapping at the water with his tongue. Clank kept tabs on Ratchet's body temperature and the temperature of the desert they were stuck trekking across. Ratchet gasped again as his thirst was quenched and he pulled a small bottle out of a mass compacter and filled the metal container with as much water that it could hold. "Okay. Let's get back to Aphelion." Ratchet said as he got back onto his feet and started back on the path that would get them to their ship and a air conditioner.

* * *

Licking his nose

"Is it normal?" Ratchet asked the daughter of Max Apogee. "Yes. It'so completely normal for a Lombax to lick their nose. It's like swallowing the spit that builds up in your mouth." Ratchet sighed as felt a weight lift off his shoulders and the blush come off his face. "Thanks Tal. I honestly have no idea what and what not Lombaxes do." The Lombax gave his thanks to the Lombax Expert just before he licked his nose with some refound dignity.

* * *

Pokémon Tag Team Battle! Ratchet and Clank versus TheArtSmartQueen and Talwyn Apogee!

JCL: "Iiiiiiiis everybody ready for another Pokémon Blarttel!? Okay, I just got a memo from Amberdiamondswords that states that I cannot say Blarttel, so I'll correct myself. Iiiiiiiiiiis everybody ready for another Pokémon Battle!?"

Crowd: *cricket chirps*

JCL: *Pulls out a Peace Maker* "I said, IS EVERYBODY READY FOR A POKÉMON BATTLE!?"

Crowd: *starts cheering*

JCL: "Better. Tonight's battle is a tag team battle! Let's introduce the left side! The left side is two famous galactic heroes, RAAAAAAAATCHET AND CLANK!"

Ratchet and Clank come out and step into the left side

JCL: "And on the right side is FanFiction reader, TheArtSmartQueen and Talwyn Apogee!"

ASQ and Talwyn come out and step into the right side

JCL: "And I realized I need a co-host or two so I went and snatched Jak and Daxter!"

Daxter: "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO SEE SOME ACTION!" *Microphone squeals*

Jak: Dax! Calm down."

JCL: "Okay. So, for this battle, Each trainer will be given two Pokémon. The eight Pokémon will be from the Pokémon version Fire Red! Which is only avaible on GBA. Two of the Pokéballs hold Legendary. So, choose wisely if you want this battle over fast!"

A platform comes up at the very center of the arena and eight Pokéballs are on the platform.

Jak: "Choose wisely and carefully."

Each trainer chooses two random Pokéballs and go back to their respective sides.

Daxter: "LET THE BLARTTLE BEGIN!"

Jak: "Dax, I really hope Amberdiamondswords's OC Swords is either praising you, or she'so going to hunt you down and shove her diamond sword up where the sun doesn't shine."

Ratchet throws a Pokéball and a Pikachu comes out!

Ratchet: "Oh God. Please tell me that's not Voltz."

JCL: "No. That's one of my Pokémon. I don't really give them any nicknames, but I should one day."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Clank throws a Pokéball and a Zapados comes out!

JCL: "Oh! Clank got one of the Legendary Pokémon! I wonder who has the other."

Talwyn throws a Pokéball and a Charzard comes out!

Ratchet: "That's not one of Sword's Pokémon. That is not Sword's Charzard."

TheArtSmartQueen throws a Pokéball and a Venusaur!

JCL: "Okay, so, the trainer's have summoned their first Pokémon! Let's see who's Pokémon will fall first!"

Daxter: "BURN RATCHET'S TAIL, TALWYN!"

Jak: "Daxter, who's side are you on?"

JCL: "OKAY! DAXTER, _**SHUT UP!**_ " *Fingernails grow into almost twelve inch long claws, eyes become just black pits with black veins surrounding them, skin becomes as white as porcelain, has extremely sharp and curved horns come out of their forehead (like Beast's horns in Beauty and the Beast. I don't own that by the way), has five inch long fangs*

Daxter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

JCL: *Changes back to normal* "Daxter. Sit down and shut up unless you want this shoved up your butt." *pulls out a sword made of light and dark Eco crystals with a handle made of Precursor metal*

Jak: "I'm starting to like you. And fear you."

JCL: "Really?"

Ratchet: "Uh, Hello! Are you guys just gonna talk up there or are you gonna host this!?"

JCL: "Alright. Alright. Begin the fight!"

Ratchet: "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Venusaur!"

ASQ: "Oh! So just because I'm a FanFiction reader that gives you the right to attack me?"

Ratchet: "Yep."

Ratchet's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on ASQ's Venusaur!

JCL: *blinks as the thunderbolt hits Venusaur, suddenly starts speaking in a British accent* "That all ya got? Ya serous? You twat!"

Jak: *sighs and face palms* This is going to take a while.

ASQ: "Venusaur! Use Vine Whip on Pikachu!"

ASQ's Venusar whips Ratchet's Pikachu

Daxter: *Groans* Hurry up! I can't stay here too long! I have a bar to run!"

Clank: "Zapados! Use Flight!"

JCL: "Clank's Zapados flies high into the sky!"

Talwyn: "Charzard! Use Flamethrower!"

JCL: "Talwyn's Charzard tries to use flamethrower, but misses! Clank's Zapados dives into Charzard and knocks the dragon down to it's knees!"

Daxter: "Cut to commercial!"

JCL: "Can't. We're on IBO. No commercials on this channel because it's a absolutely free service! From The Stumbling Dead to Bora the Deplorer!"

Jak: "Wait a second. Those are parodies of The Walking-"

JCL: *Slaps their hand onto Jak's mouth* "Thou Shan't speakith the titles! I could get sued and I don't have a whole lot of money."

Daxter: "Okay. Back to the action!"

Clank's Zapados zapps Talwyn's Charzard out of the fight.

Talwyn: "Alright then."

Talwyn throws her last Pokéball and a Onix comes into the fight!

Ratchet's Pikachu gets vine whipped out by ASQ's Venusaur

Ratchet: "Fine then!"

Ratchet throws his last Pokéball to release a Moltres!

JCL: "And would ya look at that! Ratchet and Clank somehow got the Legendary Pokémon! But, that doesn't mean that they won the fight. TheArtSmartQueen and Talwyn still have the chance of defeating the intergalactic duo!"

Ratchet: "Moltres! Use Flamethrower!"

Moltres burns ASQ's Venusar out of the fight!

ASQ: *Throws the Poke ball*

A Meowth comes out!

Clank: "Zapados! Use Thunder Shock!"

Clank's Zapados shocks ASQ's Meowth and stuns the Pokémon!

Daxter: "Does that mean ASQ's out of the fight?"

ASQ laughs as she throws a Paralize Heal onto the Meowth and orders him to use Iron Claw on Zapados!

Daxter: "Ugh! This fight has been going on for too long!"

JCL: "Yeah. You're right about that Dax." *Pulls a Pokéball out* "Want me to throw my level one hundred and thirty two Blastiose?"

Ratchet: "WHAT!?"

JCL: "Guess what everybody? SUPRISE BATTLE GUEST! ME!" *Vaults out of the host booth and lands on the dirt ground* Go, Blastiose! *Throws the OP Pokémon onto the battle field*

Ratchet: *ears lower in fear* We're hosed aren't we?

JCL: Yep. Blastiose! Use Water Cannon on Moltres!

Blastiose blasts the Fire Pokémon out of the fight! Ratchet is disqualified!

Ratchet: *Grumpy Cat face, leaves the battle field*

Talwyn: "Well...Which game is that one from?"

JCL: "Pokémon Crystal version on GameBoy Color."

Talwyn: "Hmm...Onix! Use Strengthen!"

JCL: "Blastiose! You know what to do!"

Blastiose blasts Onix out of the fight with Water Cannon! Talwyn is eliminated! (A Lvl 130 Pokèmon is pretty powerful. *wink*)

Talwyn: *Quietly leaves the battle field*

Clank: "Zapados! Use Thunder shock!"

Zapados zaps Meowth again!

JCL: "Blastiose!...Use Water Cannon on Zapados!" *Turns and points at Clank's Pokémon*

Ratchet: "Who's side are you on!?"

JCL: "My own."

Zapados gets blasted out of the fight, Clank throws his last Pokèball out onto the field! The Pokéball opens up to reveal a Ekans!

ASQ: "Uh...Meowth! Use Iron Claw on Ekans!"

ASQ's Meowth Scratches Ekans across his face!

Daxter: "JCL! Finish the fight already!"

JCL: "Blastiose! Use Water Cannon on Ekans!"

Clank's Ekans gets soaked out of the fight! Clank has been eliminated!

Clank: *sighs* "There is always next time." *Goes over to Ratchet*

Daxte: "This fight is over! TheArtSmartQueen Wins!"

Ratchet: "Wait a minute!? What!?"

JCL: "I was on no one's side. Beside, I wasn't one of the original fighters. ASQ's the last fighter, so, they won the battle."

 _Meanwhile at the Diamond Dare Show Headquarters... (Please don't throw Throwing Toasters at me, Amber! Or any other Swordians that see this!)_

Swords: *playing on her 3DS with Lord Death* "BLARTTLE!"

Lord Death: *Stares at Swords awkwardly* "Are you feeling okay, Swords?"

Swords: "Yeah. I just thought I heard something."

 _Back at the Pokémon Battle field...  
_

Daxter: "Take your prize!" *Throws a Pokéball at ASQ*

ASQ: *Catches the ball and opens it to receive a Gold Bolt* "Thanks."

JCL: "No, thank you."

Nightmare Foxy: *Grabs JCL and runs out of the battle field with JCL in his grasp*

Ratchet: "Where did Foxy come from?"

JCL: *Comes back riding Nightmare Foxy* "I like Five Nights at Freddy's. Got a problem with it?"

Ratchet: "Nope."

* * *

Ugh! I got into a small writers block during the Pokemon battle, but that will not stop me! *Starts playing "Final Masquarde by Linkin Park"*

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	13. The End

**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games.**

* * *

Alas... It has been quite a while since chapter twelve... So I decided upon this ultimatum.

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!

So, how am I going to end it all? Simple. Writing the final prompts that I could write and others that I could come up with. I'm sorry about prompts that never got written, but maybe I'll find something for those who went untouched for nearly three years... Maybe I'll post stand alone one shots here and there.

It does feel sad finally closing this story... But at least it finally gets that completed check mark next to it, and the finale it deserves. So, without further ado,...

Here is the thirteenth and final chapter of the beloved, Felis Lombaxus: Lombax.

* * *

 **Marking Territory:**

"HEY! MINE!" Ratchet growled as he stood in front of the scrap collector.

"I'll pay you a fair price!"

"No!" Ratchet picked up Clank and held the defect warbot close as he showed how much he would defend His friend.

"He's mine! Get your own!" The Lombax hissed as he turned and stomped home with a warbot in his arms.

 **Answering to a Different Name:**

"Kaden!" Alister's slip of the tongue caused him to nearly have a heart attack as Ratchet was tossed to the side by a furious Agorian and nearly toppled over the edge of the nearby cliff.

"General!" Azimuth snarled as he mustered up all his anger and tackled the Agorian down to the ground. A swift smack to the face with his wrench sent the brute flying over the edge of the cliff and down into the deep water below.

"Hold on, Ratchet!" Alister silently vowed to only call that Lombax by his true name when everything was fixed at the end of this. Ratchet, after all, was the only name the poor boy had.

 **Hiding Under a Rug:**

"Did somebody call for a ridiculously attractive savior!?"

"NO!" Ratchet yowled as he suddenly dove under the rug in a vain attempt to hid from the annoying green "Mega-Hero".

"It is nice to ha-... Ratchet... Please."

"Hey, Ratchet!"

"KILL ME, NOW!"

 **Lombax Nip: Redo:**

"GIMME THAT!" Ratchet chirped as he snagged the bag from Clank's grasp and ripped the bag open. Clank could only sigh as the Lombax dove his nose into the bag and inhaled the relaxing herb. The stress of having a complaining consumer nearly forcing Ratchet to smash the customer's front lights and telling him that if he thinks he did something wrong and the Blarg knew exactly what was wrong with the ship, then what was the Blarg doing wasting his time and bolts sending his ship to a mechanic? And then the Blarg complained about the bill! Some people just want too much for free, and that nearly made the already stressed Lombax make the Blarg walk to the other side of the planet for a new ship.

For today, Ratchet deserved a few moments of stress relief. And Clank was fine with the nip. It was _**WAY**_ more healthy than smoking tobacco products or drinking alcoholic beverages to release stress.

 **Playing Rough:**

"Ah HAH!" Ratchet shouted as he snagged Clank off the top of the ship and started rolling around in the various puddles of oil and mounds of dirt and gravel.

"Ratchet! Get back to scrubbing!" Grimroth would have yelled at the young Lombax, but today was a different story. It was a long hot day, there was a major problem with a complaining customer about the time, another just wasting time trying to see Ratchet and Clank, and all in all, Ratchet didn't complain about how much his legs were in pain from the nearly thirteen hours of constant work. ...The kid needed a little break before he cleaned and closed up.

"Clank!" Several tools fell and clattered against the floor, and by the sounds of Ratchet's yelps, a wrench or even a ratchet tool probably wacked him on the head. Heh... A ratchet hitting Ratchet... Funny story on how he got that name...

 **Nine Lives:**

"Hey, Ratchet!" The young Lombax gasped as he swiftly fell to the ground as a Combustor bullet flew overhead.

"HEY!"

"Aw, come on! I was just trying to see if Lombaxes have nine lives!"

"You're thinking of Cazars! Lombaxes only have one! I'm about one hundred percent sure of that!"

 **Getting Stuck: Redo:**

"Nefarious! WHY!?" Ratchet groaned in activation as he was currently holding on to the branch that the said robot launched him up into with a Vac-U.

"Because you're surprisingly starting to get more annoying that Qwark over here! Has anyone told you that you ask WAY too many questions!?"

"Didn't you ask your teacher's questions!?"

"Not as many as you did! AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"Why!?"

"B- SHUT UP!" Nefarious nearly crashed as Ratchet asked yet another question.

 **Bonded Forever:**

"Clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Can you keep a promise?"

"Of course, friend."

"Okay." A deep breath was given, and the Lombax asked the promise.

"Will you promise to be my friend?"

"To the ends of the universe, Ratchet. I promise, I always will be."

"Even when I'm..." He choked on the lump in his throat, and his chin and lower lip trembled.

"Even when I'm dead and gone?" The Lombax let the tears fall from his eyes as he asked this.

"Ratchet. Even when several millennia have passed. I will always be your friend, and I will never let myself forget you." Clank would have cried himself when the Lombax gave a short gasp and pulled him into a tight hug.

The two didn't say another word as one sobbed his heart out and the other comforted him to as best as he could.

"I'll never let your death erase the memories of you. I'll hold onto them until the universe crumbles down like sandcastle kingdoms against the tides."

* * *

... I... I um... I cried when I wrote that... I also don't think that it was a good idea that I listed to a "Die Anywhere Else" from Night in The Woods vocal cover...

Anyway... Yeah... That is the ending for Felis Lombaxus...

I'm definitely going to stretch out "Bonded Forever" and ... But I'll do that at another time.

So, in the finale for this... I'mma give a deal.

GET YOUR FREE BOXES OF TISSUES AND FREE RATCHET AND CLANK PLUSHIES! AND IF YOU WANT SOME COOKIES AND BLANKETS, TWO BOLTS! THAT'S RIGHT, ONE BOLT FOR A BUNCH OF COOKIES OR A BOLT FOR A FLUFFY BLANKET! FREE PILLOW ALSO INCLUDED!

Anyway... That is the very end of Felis Lombaxus: Lombax.

I'm serious... That's it.

It's done.

Can you not see that Completed thing up there?

Yeah. I'm finished with it. I've done all I can do.

Fine, here! *Gives a hug* There. Now go. ... Smash some more boxes for more bolts if you need more cookies.

I'll see every single one of you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax_**


End file.
